


Sin With Me Danno

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dark Danny "Danno" Williams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Lucifer and Danny friendship, Magic, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pansexual Danny "Danno" Williams, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Please read notes, Polyamory, Warlock Danny "Danno" Williams, lucifer season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: In this world, Witches and Warlocks are a thing. And yes, they are servants of Hell. When Lucifer feels betrayed and unsure of who he can trust, he calls in his favorite Warlock, Danny.Danny's in a bad place himself, unsure of how he feels about Steve or Steve about him post-Montana and the hunting of Greer. Or whatever the hell is going on with him and Rachel. So when his Dark Lord and old friend summons him, he's pleased to go. He needs some breathing space.And then he meets Eve. The original sinner. There's a connection, and she feels it too. She awakens something inside of him that he's tried to keep locked away.





	Sin With Me Danno

**Author's Note:**

> So in this world witches and warlocks are a thing. Hundreds of years ago, Lucifer got bored and gifted a few humans that he liked with magic. They reminded him a lot of himself. Mischievous, questioning, and not the biggest fans of dear old dad. A lot of what is believed about witches is just plain wrong, as much of things believed about him were wrong. 
> 
> He's let the lines continue on and every time he's on earth he meets a few of his 'servants' and has a hell of a time. During this run, he got to know Daniel Williams, the Jersey Devil, as Lucifer likes to call him and they were pretty great.

"Detective Williams," Danny answered the phone absentmindedly. 

_"You're a detective now? That's fuckin' fantastic."_

" _Lucifer_?" Danny asked in a hushed whisper. He checked the ID before he got up and closed the blinds to his office and locked the door. "Are you okay? You sound-"

 _"What? What do I sound like? Drunk? High?"_ Lucifer demanded harshly. 

"Yes but that's not surprising. You sound sad..." Danny commented.

He and Lucifer had become friends when they met back in Jersey so long ago. After Danny learned who he was, he was...shocked. Being able to do magic was one thing. Meeting the devil himself was another thing. Especially when you learn he's the source of your power. Danny had heard a lot about witches, their souls, and their deals. Part of him was scared to meet Lucifer. But he was an amazing guy. Nothing like the stories the church told about him. 

After hanging out with him, the bond between them became incredibly strong. Danny had spent a whole year training his magic intently and then weaving it into his life afterward. He was very close to his powers... he was very close to Lucifer. So hearing him like this broke Danny's heart a bit. 

_"Ha! Me? Sad?... A bit Daniel. Ugh, fuck I hate that name. No offense. But there's another detective Dan over here...total douche."_

"Call me Danny, then. All my friends do." Danny told him.

 _"Yes. Danny. **Much** better. And you're right, you **are** my friend!"_ 

"Of course I am, Luce. What's going on?" 

_"I need you to come to LA."_

"What? Why? What's going on?" 

_"I can't explain over the phone. Come to LA. I'll book your ticket. I need a friend, Danny. **Please**... I need you." _

At the use of the word please, Danny knew it was very serious indeed. He looked through the blinds to see Steve looking into his office with worry. Things have been weird since taking out Greer and Joe's death. They're slowly getting back to normal, but Danny's not positive if normal is good. Before...Danny had thought that there might have been something more with Steve. But then Joe died and Catherine entered the scene again. And it would be so much easier if Danny could hate Catherine... but he can't. He doesn't. She's great. She's smart and tough and brave. She's good for Steve and Danny's jealous. 

After what happened to Grace and the bodyguard gig with his ex-mother-in-law, he's gotten a lot of weird mixed signals from Rachel. 

A lot of things were happening on the human side of the world. Maybe taking a break and dealing with his Lord on the supernatural side will give him some clarity. 

_"Danny? Are you still there? Are you coming, Danny?"_

"I...of course I am. You know you can count on me." Danny told him. 

_"Good. See you soon."_

Danny hung up and sat there for a moment. There was a ding as he received an email confirmation for his flight. Given that it was Lucifer, Danny can't say he was surprised to read it was a privet jet, so he wouldn't be in the system and wouldn't be tracked.

There was a knock on the door, and Danny pocketed his phone just before Steve came in. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah." It wasn't technically a lie. He wasn't sure if anything was wrong. All he knew was that Lucifer was having a moment and he needed his help. That's all. 

"Who were you on the phone with?" 

"No one. I gotta go pick up Charlie." Danny said as he stood and left. On his way to the car, he texted Rachel and told her something unexpected happened and he wouldn't be able to have the kids this weekend. After that, he called up Maze. 

_"Well, this is a surprise. You know, I know more than one Daniel now. I still think you're more fun. So you're the favorite."_

"Yeah, I hear the other one's a douche."

_"With a capital D. But he ain't that bad...ya know when he's full of rage and wants to go bashing heads in instead of waiting for a warrant."_

"Charming."

_"Why are you calling out of the blue?"_

"Not so out of the blue. Lucifer just called me and booked me a flight to LA. I'm going home to pack. I think it's something better explained face to face but I need to know how bad it is."

_"You mean you want to know how long you'll be gone?"_

"Yes."

_"Well... he fell in love. And she betrayed him. He's gonna want a friend and he's gonna wanna party. Hard."_

"Ballpark, Maze." 

_"If you're willing to party like you did in college, a month and a half. If you've gotten soft then maybe half a year. I dunno depends on you."_

Danny cursed but he knew what he had to do. "I'll see you soon, Maze."

_"Cool. We can do shots."_

* * *

 

When he gets back to his place Danny paces back and forth as he decides what to do. He thinks of grabbing his go bag but decides against it. Steve helped him pack it. When Steve eventually comes to look for him, and sees that it's gone, he'll assume the worst and come looking for Danny. Steve and Lucifer were handfuls on their own. Armageddon itself would happen if the two ever met. 

Even if Steve's seen some of the darker sides of Danny... there were parts of him he could never let him truly see. His magic was one part. But there was also this other part of him that rises to the surface whenever he's around Lucifer and Maze. Danny likes to think he knows himself pretty well, and he knows his inner darkness. When you fight against some of the worst evil, it sometimes comes out. Many may assume that Danny joined the force to serve justice, and it was partly that. Mostly he wanted a way to deal with his darkness in a way that he didn't have to hold back. When you're against some of the worst, you can be as ruthless as you like and still be hailed a hero. 

Around Lucifer, there's no hiding your most inner desires. And even less feeling guilty about enjoying them. 

He catches his reflection in the mirror and pauses. What kind of person will he need to be to bring Lucifer out of his funk? 

What sort of person will he be when he comes back?

He sighed for what feels like the hundredth time within the hour. Knowing Lucifer, Danny won't need to worry too much about what he packs. Still, he'd like to have something of his own things with him to help keep him calm. So he grabs a bag and begins to pack. That was the easier task. 

Once he was done he called for a taxi. It would give him enough time to write a note. 

_"Steve,_

_I'm so sorry. I wish I could explain but I can't._  
_I'm not in danger, I swear. But a friend needs me._  
_I'll be fine and I'll try to get back home as soon as possible._  
_Take care of the kids while I'm gone, and yourself, okay?_  
_Please...no matter how hard your instincts scream, don't come looking for me._  
_I need to do this alone. If I need help, I'll reach out. But until I do...Hawaii needs you._  
  
_-Danno."_

He placed the keys to the Camaro on top of the note along with his badge. His phone he placed in the microwave and turned it on, destroying it in seconds. Grabbing his bag from the floor, he locked up and headed to the taxi waiting outside. 

* * *

 

Arriving at Lux was as much as he imagined it in his mind. He could feel the music even before the elevator doors opened. Once inside he was bombarded by every sense. The music was blaring, the lights were blinding, the smells were a mix of sweet and spicy from the perfumes and cologne, some of the ingredients from the bar as well as the liquor... and the unmistakable scent of sex. 

 Danny strutted towards the bar, taking everything in. He motioned to the bartender and ordered a bourbon, neat. Sipping his drink he tried to see if he could spot either host or demoness. 

"Danny! Everyone look! It's Danny! Everyone give it up for the gorgeous Detective Williams!" Lucifer yelled and gestured towards him. 

A spotlight landed on him and the crowd roared for him. Danny smiled and waved as he made his way to Lucifer. He looked...happy. 

"Are you feeling better or is it just the right combo of drugs?" Danny asked calmly, but knowingly. 

"A bit of both! How are you? Oh, come here!" Lucifer grabbed both sides of Danny's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. "God, you're sexy."

"Yeah, he is! Is he gonna play with us, Luce?" 

"Yes, yes he is babe!" 

"Babe?" Danny asked. It wasn't that he was shocked by Lucifer inviting him into a threesome, but the word babe...that wasn't something Lucifer liked to use. Honey, darling, sweetheart. Pet names that didn't carry as much of meaning like babe. Which implied a relationship.

"Oh! Right! Danny, this is Eve. You might have heard of her!" 

"Eve?" Danny asked with a confused head tilt. Then his eyes widened. " _The_ Eve?" 

She smiled and shrugged sheepishly, "The one and only! Oh Lucifer, he's big, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is. Come on you two. Let's move this party upstairs!" Lucifer exclaimed. Eve giggled as they both dragged Danny along. 

That was the first time he saw Eve. And the first time he had sex with her...but it wouldn't be the last time. 

* * *

"So you're okay?" Danny asked skeptically.

They were having breakfast, which Danny made for them. Eve was still sleeping and he and Lucifer were having a chat. 

"Of course I'm okay! I'm me! I just... had a moment, is all. But hey! It's been too long since we've partied and I'm not beneath admitting that I've missed your company. Or your cock." Lucifer told him with a wink. 

Danny fought down a blush. "Still. Maze mentioned you were betrayed. And now Eve's back? That...that's not normal is it?" 

"No. Not really. She got bored in heaven and of Adam. Can't blame her. And well...here we are. She's exactly what I needed. And now you're here. My very own blond detective that I can trust and party and sleep with!" 

"I...Maze said you were working with the police?" 

"As a consultant, yes. I used my devilish charms to help get justice." Lucifer told Danny proudly. 

"Huh. That's impressive. But you stopped?" 

"Yes. The detective I was partnered with...she...she couldn't handle who I am. Who I really am." Lucifer said. 

"She knows then? About you?" 

"Of course! I've told her from the beginning. It wasn't until recently though that she...ya know..."

"Realized it wasn't a gimmick?" Danny asked and Lucifer nodded. The brunet became downcast and lost in thought. It was something he hadn't really seen of Lucifer before. "You really liked her huh?"

"I do. Did." He corrected himself before he sighed deeply. "I do. I feel all of these things, Danny. No one's ever made me feel them before. I'm not the persona I flash around anymore. She's made me more..."

"Human?"

"Yes! It's infuriating!" 

"Why?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. He felt something similar when he's around his kids or when he's around Steve. He's only recently come to terms with it...or he thought he did. 

"That's just it, I don't know!" Lucifer exclaimed before downing his drink. "My therapist helps but I still haven't found the cause of that." At the look Danny gave him at the word 'therapist' Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I know, so LA." 

"Do you think it's infuriating because you liked feeling human?  Being forced to live with the risk of losing it all when before all the power was in your hands? And worse of all, you're not the one who controls who and when and how much humanity appears in you before it gets taken away?"

Lucifer's eyes widened and nodded vigorously. " _Yes_!"

"As someone who does drugs on the daily, I think you realize what humanity is to...us." 

"A drug..." 

"And whenever we lose our bit of humanity and fall back into our wold devilish ways...it just feels-"

"Wrong." Lucifer finished for him. 

Danny nodded. 

 "So what do we do?" Lucifer asked. 

"I...I don't know. Drink?"

Normally Lucifer would be angry at someone for not having an answer for him. But Danny was a special case. He could see, even if he hasn't asked, that Danny had gone through something similar to him. So he just grabbed the bottle of bourbon and refilled their glasses. 

"What are we drinking to exactly?" Danny asked him.

"To our plight. Whatever it is exactly that we can't form or dare speak the words." 

They clinked their glasses and downed their drinks. 

* * *

 

Danny got to meet Amenadiel and Linda. He also got to meet the LAPD. Apparently, he's the male version of Chloe Decker, right down to the nicknames they have for their daughters. Dan doesn't like him because Danny gets referred to as the 'Favorite Daniel', but maybe it was more to do with the fact that he's friends with Lucifer. Ella was perky...like Eric on a sugar high mixed with a red bull. 

He helped Lucifer as best as he could and they got to know about the prophecy, which was alarming, to say the least. Lucifer's plan was to get Eve to break up with him. He knew that Lucifer didn't really love Eve. Not the ways she loved him. It still hurt to see her being treated like that. 

So he pulled her aside one day and tried to have a talk with her. "I think you have tunnel vision."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a small smile. She kept checking the door to see if Lucifer would come through. 

"I think, for whatever reason you escaped Heaven...you want to live your life. And no one's judging you for that. But I think...some signals are being mixed."

"I don't understand..." 

"The first time you ever felt freedom, true freedom, was when you listened to Lucifer. That was like someone's first high. It's an amazing feeling...one you want to replicate but the circumstance will never be the same again. And you lose control of your life trying to chase that feeling." Danny explained. 

Even frowned and shook her head. "No. I love Lucifer."

"I know. We all do. It's impossible not to. Around him, we don't feel wrong for being who we are. For wanting the things we want. Lucifer is the face of rebellion...and freedom. You're Eve. The first woman officially told to be created...for Adam, by his rib, so you wouldn't be free. One moment you're weighed down by the burden given to you at creation. The next you're weightless and all the possibilities, the good and the bad, stand before you and _you_ get to make the choice. Eve...it's not Lucifer you love. It's free will." 

Danny could see the realization dawning on Eve, as well as the fear. Everything she thought she knew was being questioned and her world shaken. Danny felt bad for being part of it, but he knew it was for the best.  He hugged her and kissed her forehead before getting up to leave. 

* * *

 

 

The next day Eve decided to spend the day with Danny while Lucifer ran around with Chloe solving a case. They talked about anything and everything. Danny told her about his life in Hawaii...about Steve. She told him about Heaven and all she's lusted over. Not just Lucifer but of life. 

They were walking along, using an alley as a short cut, when suddenly they were jumped. One of the men held Eve in a choke hold and the other pointed a gun at Danny. The blond raised his hand and tried to reason with them but they shot at him and made demands. Danny was all about complying and just getting away safely until the bastard holding Eve began to get handsy. Seeing red, Danny used his magic to make their weapons fly away. In fear of what just happened they let Eve go, but Danny was so pissed he blocked the exits by magically moving the dumpsters. He held one of them against the wall with his magic as he advanced towards the other, grabbing him by the throat. 

Eve's eyes widened with excitement and she smirked devilishly. 

"Punish them, Danny! They were gonna hurt us! They dared to touch me when I didn't want it! If they've done it once, they'll do it again! Punish them!" 

There was something in Eve's voice, the way she massaged his shoulders and whispered in his ear. She had valid points. It's been so long since he's used his magic like this. Being around Lucifer it's buzzed much louder in his veins and now it's screaming to listen to Eve. 

"Do it, Danny..." Eve coaxed. 

And so he did. 

With his magic he snapped their necks harshly, leaving them in a gross angle. 

That was a rush. He hasn't felt that in years. Before he could even question what he's done, Eve was kissing him passionately. His brain shortcircuited and he couldn't think straight anymore. There was a high to all of this, and he was loving it. He pushed Eve against the opposite wall of where the attacker laid dead and pinned her there as he kissed her back. Once the need for air proved itself necessary, they pulled back, panting. Both of their pupils were blown wide with excitement and lust. Eve reached for Danny's shirt and tore it open and leaned in to kiss his neck, wanting to leave her mark on him as her hands wandered down his pants and unbuckled him. Reaching into his pants she licked her lips before getting down on her knees as she took out his cock.   

Eve smiled up at him as she leaned in to kiss the head of his cock. She stroked the shaft as she began to lick and mouth at the head, taking it little by little until he was halfway in her mouth. Danny groaned and pushed his head back as he gripped her hair. The heat around his cock was nice, he couldn't help but buck a bit. Eve moaned and Danny tried to pull back but she pressed herself forward and took more of him in. They locked eyes and her stare was challenging. Danny smirked and accepted the challenge. Gripping her hair he began to fuck her throat and it all felt like sin. In the alley, Eve on her knees for him, him using her mouth for his personal pleasure. He was done much faster than he'd like, but he was quick to recover as they made out. 

Using the wall to keep them balanced, he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hips. He ripped off her panties as easily as she ripped open his shirt, and rubbed his cock against her pussy before he thrusted inside of her in one deep thrust. Eve cursed loudly and looked at Danny with a heated stare before Danny began to fuck her against the alley wall, meeting each thrust with her own hip movement. It wasn't long before they both reached their climax together. 

* * *

 

 

"You killed them?" Lucifer demanded from the blond. 

Danny and Eve were playing video games when Lucifer arrived after being out with Chloe looking into cases. The blond looked sheepish but nodded. "Yeah. With magic."

Eve looked between the two and then looked very curious. "Humans don't normally have magic, that's right. How do you? I thought you were mortal." 

 "I am. A very long time ago, Lucifer granted one of my ancestor's magic and it's been in our family ever since. In return for these powers, we are loyal to Lucifer." Danny explained. 

"Oh! Witches! Do you like dancing naked in the moonlight? That sounds really fun! We should do that!" Eve exclaimed as she leaned in and hugged Danny's arm. 

Lucifer gave them a strange look before he shook his head. "The detective is baffled by what could have caused it. Nothing humanly possible could be explained. So she looked at me."

"You don't lie so...did you tell her it was me?" Danny asked. 

"Of course not. I don't lie but I didn't know for sure until now, so loophole. Secondly, I'm sure you had a good explanation." Lucifer said, waiting for said explanation. 

"We were making our way back. We took a short cut, they jumped us, grabbed Eve. We were complying but then-"

"That asshat began touching me, Lucifer! In ways I didn't want. Danny did it to _save_ me. He's a _big_ hero." Eve praised Danny as she smiled up at him. 

"Ah. Well, see? Perfectly good explanation." 

"Still not something forgivable by the mortal police. I'm sorry Lucifer." Danny said. He feels like he should feel sorrier, but he doesn't. He wasn't mad that those creeps got what they deserve and that he managed to save Eve in the process. 

"No real harm done, Danny. I trust you and if you said they deserved it, then they did. Your moral compass was always something extraordinary. You wouldn't abuse your gifts from me. Still. Next time...be a bit more careful. Or at least better in getting rid of the bodies. If there is a next time."

It was sort of implied that there wasn't supposed to be a next time. But there was. 

Eve called Danny in a panic the next to, and he's showed up to her being held hostage.  It was another tricky situation, and as far as Danny knew, she was still Lucifer's girlfriend. With him being 'servant' of the devil, he told himself he was doing his duty. Using his magic this time was easier than last time. He subdued the bad guys and freed Eve and that should have been it. But Eve was angry. She hugged him and begged him to think of all the other people they've hurt and been getting away with it. The cops had nothing they could hold on them. How many victims were silenced or too scared to do anything? Justice was _not_ being served!

 "I'm not Lucier, Eve. It's not my place to cast judgment." Danny tried to tell her. 

"Lucifer is busy playing cops and robbers...you actually are a cop, aren't you? You know how bad these guys can be...what they can do...you know how agonizing it is to wait for justice to arrive in today's judicial system. And with today's lawyers? They'll get away with it. But we can do something about it, Danny! I can lure them and you can show them what true justice means!"

"I...I don't know...doesn't feel right." Danny muttered, but he could feel his magic just under the surface of his skin. 

Eve smirked as she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Yes, it does. You only feel like you should say it doesn't. Living my mortal rules, but you're not just any mortal, Danny. You know you want to hurt them...do it."

Every bit of logic and reasoning is telling Danny not to. Reminding him of all the reasons why he shouldn't. Then he looks at Eve and her beautiful face, smiling up at him, looking at this part of him that he's kept hidden inside of him. Rather than fear what he could do, she's encouraging him to unleash it. 

"Freedom, Danny. You know this is who you really are. Your family was blessed by Lucifer because he could see something great in them. And he befriended and loved you because he saw that spark in you too, the very same he saw in your ancestor. He just wants you to be free...like him. Like he wanted me to be. We can be free _together_." 

"I..."

"You're scared I'll be scared aren't you? That I'll be disgusted by your instincts? Because they're monstrous. But Danny, I won't be. I thought I wanted to help Lucifer be who he used to me when we first met. But he has lived through a lot and is so much more different now. You...you've had a mortal life. Much more confined by the rules that go against your very nature. Maybe it's not Lucifer I came back for. Maybe _you_ needed _me_ , ya know, to help you be free."  

Danny's magic was flowing all around him, holding the bad guys down with intensified gravity, crushing their bones. They were in agony and part of Danny loved that. He loved having them at their mercy. He clenched his fist and watched as they were nearly pushed over the edge, but he stopped just in time. He shook his head. 

"No Eve. That...that's not me. And...It's nothing to do with being free. It's...this? Me with Lucifer? It's temporary. I have a life back in Hawaii and I have to go back eventually. I have two kids. I love them and I need to get back to them. I can't go down this road with you."

Eve pouted, "Why not? I could go to Hawaii with you. I hear it's paradise but not as boring as ya know... _Paradise_." 

 "You're Lucifer's girlfriend, Eve. This is beyond wrong from the get-go. Lucifer's feeling fine, I should have gone home so much sooner. This? This was fun-" 

"It was!" Eve nodded in agreement.

"But it can't last."

"Why not?" She demanded. 

"This is a vacation. But vacations don't last. Rules and regulations are waiting for me and sometimes it sucks but...I _live_ in the mortal world, Eve. That's my home. And I should go back." 

* * *

 

"Eve, darling, look we-"

"We should break up."

Lucifer looked stunned but nodded. "Yes. We should. I...how...why?"

Eve fiddled with her fingers nervously as she bit her lip and looked anywhere but Lucifer. Until she took a deep breath and did. "This thing between us was fun. A _lot_ of fun. But it's not who we were. I mean...it's been quite a while since, huh?"

"It has." Lucifer agreed. 

"I do still have a lot of feelings for you. Strong ones...but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore." Eve told him. 

"You're...not?" 

She smiled at him sheepishly and shook her head. "Are you mad?"

"No. Surprised, but no. I think it's for the best actually."

"Me too. So...we're good?" 

"Yeah. What...what are you going to do?" This was all going splendidly, but still very weird for Lucifer. 

She shrugged, "Travel. See the world. I hear Honolulu's really nice this time of year." 

"Honolulu? Wait, are you...are you breaking up with me because you're in love with Favorite Daniel?" 

Eve grinned like someone caught with their hand in the cookie jar, but nodded. "Maybe? Yes. He's got so much potential in him, Lucifer! He's just scared but it's okay. I'll be there to hold his hand and guide him through, and well, the sex won't be too bad either." 

Lucifer frowned, "Guide him through what, exactly?" 

"Danny's a warlock, Luce. Gifted by you! He's also a cop and there's so much more justice he could bring to the world if he would just...let himself be freed!" 

"Huh. Never thought about it like that. Doesn't he go home soon? Does he know you're going with him?"

"Not yet. But, I'm sure I'll be a very welcomed surprise." Eve said with a confident smile. 

Lucifer wasn't sure about that. However it might fix the problems with the prophecy and maybe with Eve moving on, he could too with his own blond detective. 

* * *

 

_"Danny I thought you were coming home? What the hell? Your plane showed up but you didn't."_

"Sorry. A friend of mine here, her baby was stolen."

_" **What**? What happened? Is everything okay?"_

"It is now. We found who did it, took them out, and returned the baby to safety. I'll catch the next available flight home. Text you the details later."

_"Okay...miss you, Danno."_

Danny smiled a bit at that. "Miss you too. Bye." 

"Who was that?" Eve came up to him and asked. 

"Steve. He's my best friend. You'll like him. And he'll like you..maybe not at first, but eventually."

She smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him. "I'll be with you in paradise. Doesn't matter who likes me or not, so long as you do."

"I'm not too sure this is the best idea, but you around here with Lucifer isn't, so...this will have to do." Danny felt a lot of uncertainty with bringing Eve back to the island. It was partly Lucifer's orders though. Take Eve away, but keep her safe and happy. 

She ran her hand through his hair. "Don't worry so much, Danny. We're gonna be fine." 

"It's not me I'm worried about..." Then he shook his head. "Come on. We should head to the airport. Come hell or high water, we'll make sense of it all right?" 

"Right."

* * *

 

Danny was resting his head against the window when something in the reflection caught his eye. He pulled out his phone and turned on the camera in selfie mode. 

"What the hell?" 

"Danny?" Eve questioned as she roused from sleep. Then she gasped, "What happened to your eyes?" 

Former blue eyes now glowed a bright red. Danny fumbled for his sunglasses, "I've no idea." 


End file.
